Forum:Deciphering Timemasterdijalekt
Hopefully no clarification is needed. :P Research has shown there are two subdijalektka, one with dijakritikka and one without. :o (reference) Known vocabulary *Fjghiuegruy / Fåghîúëgrùy **Unknown meaning, reply to 'zoq.' Unsure if user understood meaning of 'zoq.' :P ***What is the meaning of 'zoq'? :P --Semyon 16:43, dÿrdëmånad 10, 2013 (UTC) ***'fågh' could be a cognate of Kob 'fuk.' The entire word might then be expressing a greeting on behalf of his entire people. **Possible cognates in other dijalektka: none known. *Doihewai! Ga rgui qoiv rietu. / Dôìhéwàï! Gå rèçuï qóiv ríêtù. **Unknown meaning, reply to 'Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 4kant,6 (talk) 16:15, fernósåmar 26, 2013 (UTC)' ***'qoiv' could mean 4, cf. Svarje 'köyr.' In context, this could be part of Kitokant's name, the person he is talking to. 'Ga' could mean 'go.' 'Doihawai' could mean something like 'Of course!' or 'Thank you!' ***I'm now suggesting this means something like 'Of course! I will go to the page of 4kant.' Here, doihewai = of course, ga = go, rgui = page, qoiv = four, riet = side and -u = locative ending. **Possible cognates in other dijalektka: see above. *Roh bwègíüå ráïôùç vóqihìûäb è. **Unknown meaning - vóqihìûäb = vocabulary? Limburgism. **Possible cognates in other dijalektka: none known. **Given that we know the speaker is not familiar with the standarddijalektka, it's extremely likely he's expressing a desire to expand his vocabulary. ***I don't see how vóqihìûäb could be a Limburgism :P waorssjat :P --OuWTB 06:22, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) ***I was referring to 'è' è. :P --Semyon 07:10, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) ***Ow :P --OuWTB 18:44, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) *Rêwgìfâüçdíjålekt **KNOWN! It means 'Timemasterdijalekt.' **Possible cognates in other dijalektka: none known. Relationship between dijalektka The dijalektka appear to be distinguished solely by dijakritikka. The sole exception to this in the corpus is rgui / rèçuï. We can tentatively assume that this is due to a disappearence of syllabic consonants in dijakritikdijalekt. Another sole exception (:P) that I just noticed is Fjghiuegruy / Fåghîúëgrùy. Again, this has the same explanation, confirming the original hypothesis. Phonology Difficult to know for sure, since no recordings of the dijalekt exist. If we assume that the orthography is similar to that used in standarddijalektka, we can draw some conclusions. :Timemasterdijålekt has a ç :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:58, dÿrdëmånad 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I know, that's a key difference. :o Do you approve of the work so far? :P --Semyon 16:59, dÿrdëmånad 10, 2013 (UTC) :::It looks both nice and interesting :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:13, dÿrdëmånad 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wonderful. :P What does 'zoq' mean, btw? --Semyon 17:14, dÿrdëmånad 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't know, tbh :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:18, dÿrdëmånad 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wasn't "zoq" a cognate to "záqas"? :o --OuWTB 06:21, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I thought that was 'zÿq.' --Semyon 11:27, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Semyon klýxef. And I don't see how "okay" could be the very first word in a discussion anyway :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:43, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I was going to mention that. Also, I don't understand how you wrote that before TM even made his first edit. --Semyon 11:57, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::We were on the Burenian chat :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:39, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) Ç I guess the ç represents some kind of postalveolar, alveolo-palatal or palatal (or something :P) fricative or affricate. I'm afraid it's difficult to be more precise :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:12, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) My complete solution to the mystery *Fåghî-úëgr-ùy **people-welcome-ABL *Dôìhéwàï! Gå rèçuï qóiv ríêtù. **Of course! Go-I page four side-LOC *Roh bwègíü-å ráïôùç vóqihìûäb. **Hope-I begin-I improve-INF vocabulary. *Rêwgìf-âüç-díjålekt **master-time-dialect :P --Semyon 17:42, dÿrdëmånad 10, 2013 (UTC) :Interesting :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:33, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) Time to reconstruct Proto-Eastern :P Note that due to a semantic change, zhet means corner in Kob, not side Clear changes *PE *u --> u in Kob, --> å in TMD. *PE nasals disappear finally. *PE diphthongs --> monophthongs in Kob, but diaereses in TMD. *PE *g --> h between vowels in Kob. *PE *q --> k in Kob, but only after *i in TMD. some others, I made a list... How do you now that "corner" wasn't the original meaning of *rijet? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:51, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) :It was, I never said otherwise. The change was in TMD not Kob. --Semyon 16:54, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The table contradicts your statement :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:56, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe, but it contradicts yours equally. :P --Semyon 17:35, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: :o --OuWTB 18:46, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2013 (UTC) This page is hilarious :P --OuWTB 11:24, ókùto 24, 2014 (UTC) :Klýxef :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:26, ókùto 24, 2014 (UTC) ::'Both nice and interesting.' :P --Semyon 20:16, dÿrdëmånad 15, 2014 (UTC) :Is it still illegal in one of the provinces? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:12, dÿrdëmånad 26, 2014 (UTC) ::In two of them, in fact :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:20, dÿrdëmånad 26, 2014 (UTC)